


My Universe

by Skrigget



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek is adorable, Everything is Different, Frontotemporal Dementia, Jackson isn't real, Multi, Scott and Stiles are Brothers, Stiles is coping with his illness, alternative universe, mention of werewolves and all that shit, stiles is confused, stiles is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skrigget/pseuds/Skrigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You made an alternative universe in which you weren’t sick and Scott turned into a werewolf. </p><p>They say you did it to cope with the illness. </p><p>(This is based on a post I saw on tumblr. If you made it or if you know who did please let me know so I can give the person the credit they deserve)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned in the summary, this isn't my idea: I saw a post on tumblr a while back and thought I'd made a fic about it.

The room is so white it hurts his eyes, like flames burning away his vision. He manages to sit up in the bed he’s currently located in and get a good look around. 

Everything is white, white, white – except the pictures and posters decorating the walls here and there. Before he gets a change to look at them, he takes a deep breath through his nose and tries to remember.

Why is he in a hospital room? 

What happened? 

What is the last thing he can remember…

Peter. Peter Hale and Derek Hale and Kate Argent and Jackson and Allison and Scott. Peter had killed Kate and Derek had killed Peter. Yes. That’s the last thing he remembers. 

That still doesn’t explain why he’s in hospital room – and has been for a long time judging by the decorations and plants and hoodies thrown over chairs. 

He groans and exhales, before burying his head in his hand. God, he can’t get any of this to make sense. What had happened to him? 

The door opens and in enters one Scott McCall with furrowed eyebrows and an uncertain smile. 

,,Scott,” Stiles says and smiles brightly. He feels the lump in his throat disappearing by the sight of his best friend. ,,What the hell happened?”

Scott stiffens about two steps into the room. His shoulders tense and he sinks his teeth into his lower lip. He even clenches his fists painfully by his side before he steps further into the hospital room. 

,,Scott? What’s wrong? What – “

,,What is the last thing you remember, Stiles?” Scott asks, standing at the end of his bed. Stiles looks at him with a puzzled look but the pain in his friends dark eyes makes him answer rather than question: 

,,Peter Hale burning,” Stiles answers bluntly. Scott winces like someone physically slapped him and Stiles is so goddamn confused. Has he forgotten something? Did he hit his head? What the holy hell happened to him? 

,,Stiles,” Scott begins slowly and breathes heavily through his nose. ,,I need you to try and remember – “

,,Remember what?” 

,,Everything! Just… “ Scott looks so distresses it makes Stiles heart aches. He wants to tell Scott all the right things and promise him that it will be alright but it seems that no matter what, Stiles will just do the opposite of that. 

,,I don’t understand,” Stiles whispers and sees the tears falling from Scott’s eyes. ,,Scott? Why are you – what happened to me? Please explain? Did Peter do something? Did Derek? Or Chris, I don’t understand – Scott! Scott, please don’t, Scott – Scott!” 

But Scott is already out of the room and slams the door shut behind him, leaving Stiles utterly and completely alone. 

\--

This is what Stiles knows is real: 

Scott was bitten by a werewolf. 

Said werewolf was Peter Hale, Derek Hale’s uncle. 

Said Peter Hale was killed by said nephew. 

Kate Argent was killed by before mentioned Peter Hale. 

Kate Argent was – is, whatever – Allison Argent’s aunt. 

Allison is dating Scott again. 

A lot of shit happened between Scott and Ally and Ally’s family. 

Allison’s mother died. 

Isaac, Erica and Boyd were turned into werewolves. 

Oh, yeah, Gerald – Allison’s crazy grandfather – beat him bloody after a lacrosse game. 

Then there was the kanima. 

The kanima was Jackson. 

Jackson almost died. 

Peter Hale came back from the dead. 

There was also Lydia somewhere in there. 

 

This is what people tell him is real: 

You got frontotemporal dementia – like your mother. 

You were sixteen years old. 

You had a good life. 

You were best friends with Lydia Martin and Scott McCall. 

Lydia Martin did not date Jackson because no such person as Jackson exists.

Allison Argent did not date Scott McCall. 

You were two months into your treatment when you started hallucinating. 

You made an alternative universe in which you weren’t sick and Scott turned into a werewolf. 

They say you did it to cope with the illness. 

 

Stiles knows they’re lying, knows that something is wrong – very, very wrong. He just doesn’t know how to… How to get back. 

\--

,,Derek?” 

The tall, dark man enters one late afternoon with Starbucks coffee and a movie. He gives Stiles a smile and sits down next to him by the bed. 

,,How are you doing?” 

,,What do you care?” 

Derek flinches and Stiles almost feels bad – almost. 

Derek inhales sharply and hands Stiles one of the coffees. ,,I brought The Avengers like I promised, you wanna watch it now?” 

Stiles looks at him, confused and disorientated, but nods nevertheless and takes a sip of the coffee. Derek gives him another careful smile and grabs Stiles’ laptop from the table. Stiles wants to ask so many questions, but they get caught in his throat. 

Derek doesn’t say much – which is oddly comforting – and they watch the movie in almost complete silence but that’s nice, then at least they aren’t shouting at each other – like he seems to do with everyone else these days. 

,,Can I asks you a question?” Derek says about halfway through. 

Stiles is so taken back by the sudden request that he almost spills his coffee. Almost. But he manages another nod and Derek gives him yet another smile. 

,,What am I like?” 

The question puzzles Stiles and he ends up just sitting there, staring at the other man, nothing forming on his lips, no words spilling from his tongue. 

,,I mean, how do you think I am?” Derek tries again and Stiles still doesn’t understand but he never does, right? People ask him all sorts off strange questions. Like Lydia who’d asked him if he thought Allison would go out with him if she (Ally) broke up with Matt? And Scott asking him if he could paint their bedroom? And Melissa asking questions about his father’s birthday. 

,,Sourwolf,” is what Stiles’ finally answers. ,,You’re the Sourwolf, you’re broody and silent, dark and mysterious and you seem to like to cause my body a lot of harm. We didn’t trust each at first but now we do, I think. Oh, and one time you let everyone think you were dead when you were really shagging my English teacher. Who turned out to be a mass murderer.”

Derek furrows his eyebrows and nods slowly. ,,And Cora?”

,,Cora left.”

,,Okay,” Derek says and runs his tongue over his lips. ,,Okay.”

But Stiles has a feeling it’s not really okay. 

\--

,,Allison’s dead because of me,” he whispers. 

Scott jerks his head towards him and his eyes grow wide. ,,What are you talking about?” 

,,Allison’s dead because of me,” he repeats weakly. 

,,Stiles – “

,,No!” he shouts and covers his ears with the palms of his hands and shuts his eyes close. ,,No, I don’t want to hear it!”

And Scott actually goes silent next to him. Stiles is sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks, his entire body rocking back and forth on the bed. And Scott is still silent. 

\--

He thinks it would be okay if he died now. He thinks it would be more than okay. There are people around him, familiar people. His dad, with his arm firmly around Mellissa’s waist. There is Scott, head crooked to the side and his eyes full of sorrow and sadness. And there is Allison with her fingers intertwined with Lydia’s. And he kind off wants to tell her she’s dead but he also kind off doesn’t. There are the twins – even Aiden. They have tears in their eyes, he doesn’t understand why. And there is Erica but no Boyd and she is leaning against Isaac, who has his eye shut close and his hands clenched. And Cora is standing next to Derek and Peter, all of them looks – distressed and sad and to be perfectly honest, Stiles doesn’t really understand anything. But for the first time in years, he thinks this would be okay. 

He is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry?


End file.
